


so close your eyes and dream with me

by docboredom



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Feelings Realization, First Love, Friendship/Love, Gentleness, Killugon Day, M/M, Minor Angst, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, developing feelings, rated t for zoldyck lifestyle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22169761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/docboredom/pseuds/docboredom
Summary: “Did I fall asleep?” Killua went cat-like with a stretch, a blink, a low, pleased groan.“I think so. I think I did too, maybe.” Gon laughed and it was simple, gentle, easy, slow. “That’s paradise, y'know."-happy killugon day never separate them :gun:
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	so close your eyes and dream with me

Killua Zoldyck didn’t dream.

Dreaming was wanting, after all, was reaching, was filling your head up with things you couldn’t have. Unnecessary, his father and brother would tell him. Filler. Fluff. Best to forget. 

And besides, they could _take_. It was so easy to take and take and take like some kind of endless black hole. Take a job, take a life, take the money and run. So why dream? Why bother? What was it even good for?

What was the point?

“Killu.”

The world was the salt on his tongue and the sand in his hair. It was the bright baring of the sun on the crown of his head and Gon’s hand on him. Simple. Gentle. Easy. Slow. “Did I fall asleep?” Killua went cat-like with a stretch, a blink, a low, pleased groan.

“I think so. I think I did too, maybe.” Gon laughed and it was simple, gentle, easy, slow. “That’s paradise, y'know."

There was no missing the playful bite in the darker haired male’s tone, nor the way his lips twisted and pulled into something both mocking and endeared. And who could blame him after seeing so much of what their world had to offer, after Ging had challenged him?

Still… “And I thought I was spoiled. Bah!” Killua pushed up onto his elbows and narrowed his eyes. Whale Island _was_ perfect. The sky above head was endless, filled with cotton candy clouds and wheeling seagulls in flight. It was never too hot here, always just right. Simple. Gentle. Easy. Slow. “You don’t know how good you’ve got it, Gon.”

“Well, it’s just-” He flopped back down into the sand, issuing a pathetic whine. “Killua, it’s just so _boring_ here.” 

“Boring!? You should hear yourself!” Killua spluttered in disbelief. “ _Baka!_ Idiot!”

So maybe he was being dramatic, Killua reasoned as Gon gaped at him in mock hurt. Gon couldn't help that he was sheltered and naive and unaware of how it really was. He hadn’t grown up with hit lists and shock therapy lessons. Hadn’t spent hours on end learning how to eviscerate grown men and carve up their families. Hadn’t grown up sleepless, dreamless, becoming numb to the sensation of blood on his hands, his face, his mouth-

“Killu.” He said again, and Killua fixed his face and uncrumpled his brow a little too late it seemed. “I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to apologize.” Never. Never, ever, _ever_ with him. Even if he ought to. Even if he should.

“But you-” Gon was touching him again, a hand against his jaw, half cupped and careful. “Looked so sad there, for a moment, just a little bit.”

Killua could tell him a half truth. He’d rather not lie. “I was just... reminiscing. Thinking about home.” That was close enough, right? It worked well enough, to the point where Gon’s eyes widened momentarily before his brow slanted down. “This...? This is _nice_.” He didn’t check exits here. Didn’t sleep with a knife under his pillow and one eye on the door. Each breath was a little easier and deeper on Whale Island. Each laugh a little more genuine. 

That might also be a ‘with Gon’ thing, but he didn’t know how to make sense of that yet.

His words had the opposite effect on the other though. Gon was getting worked up, his fists clenched up at his sides while his jaw set itself hard. “Your awful brother-” He started.

Killua snorted, then smiled despite himself, waving his hand in front of his face casually. “Brothers, plural. You should be glad you didn’t meet Milluki. He’s the real freak.”

His honeyed gaze skipped to the side, as if his thoughts were pulling him. “Still.”

“Gon, seriously.” Killua put a hand over the other’s, reeling him back in. “Don’t worry about it.” 

He knew they both knew how close the main drag of the town was, how it was midday and that anyone could come walking down this stretch of beach and find them here, but something about that moment felt so personally _theirs_. Like the world had washed away with the surf and left just them behind. “I always worry about you.” Gon told him in a quiet voice. “You’re my friend, Killua.”

You’re my friend too. Four words. Four very simple, very honest words. Four words that he would have never expected himself to ever have or say or think or even…

Dream of.

 _“Someday, you’ll kill those friends.”_ Hadn’t Illumi said that? Killua had tried to erase it from his memory, but it was a needle piercing into him now. Talk of betrayal over blood and the dead eyes of other children like him. He had threatened Gon too during the Hunter exam… he had-

“...Thank you.”

Gon made a startled noise and distantly Killua could feel himself flush, but there was no taking it back or making light of it. “You’re… a good friend, and I’m lucky to have you, and I just...” He pressed his face further into Gon’s hand, hiding his eyes, lips passing over the calluses of his palm without really thinking of it. “Every moment feels like a waking dream since I’ve met you, Gon. So that’s why I want to say thank you.”

“You don’t have to thank me!” The other male blurted abruptly, causing Killua to jerk and kick up a line of sand. His mouth fell open in protest, but Gon was a steam roller of a boy, voice purposefully loud as he spoke over him. “But! It can’t be helped, I guess! You’re welcome, Killua.” He hummed in a pleased tone, both cheeks dimpling. “I’m glad.”

“God, you’re so-!” Killua pushed at his shoulder then, his collar bone, down into the sand until Gon was flailing and screaming at him. “FULL OF YOURSELF! ASSHOLE!”

“YOU’RE THE ASSHOLE, ASSHOLE!”

“YEAH RIGHT!”

Suddenly, Gon was laughing, the sound falling into the sand, curling around him. “You’re not sad anymore.” He managed when Killua gave pause. "You're welcome, again!"

Simple. Gentle. Easy. Slow.

“... _Baka_.” Killua sat back and released his hold, turning his icy gaze up towards the sun. 

The perfect day dream. 

**Author's Note:**

> i cant believe i finally used a twrp song for a title and it wasn't for a twrp fic lmfao


End file.
